Nuestra Promesa
by Fresa
Summary: -¿Recuerdas que fue una promesa que hicimos juntos?- Posó la mano en su mejilla -Era nuestra promesa, porque nos amamos y amamos a nuestros hijos-. [.::ONE SHOT::.] {NaruHina}


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**NUESTRA PROMESA. **

-¡Te encontré!- la suave risa de su madre le llamó, pero aún así no se dio vuelta a mirarla -Boruto, ¿que pasa, hijo?-. Hinata se acercó hasta llegar al lado del pequeño rubio. Apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas y lo miró atenta.

-¡El viejo no puede entrenar conmigo, mamá! ¡odio que sea Hokage! ¡en serio!- gritó enojado - se suponía que saldríamos hoy, pero Shikamaru llegó diciendo que había otras cosas que hacer…- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Boruto, ser Hokage fue el sueño de papi toda su vida, es un gran honor…-

-¡Pero mamá, él debe estar con nosotros! ¡somos su familia! nunca está conmigo porque se la pasa trabajando, ¡no nos quiere! ¡en serio!- volvió a gritar el pequeño. Lo observó unos minutos, con un pinchazo en su corazón, no le gustaba que su hijo pensara que Naruto no lo quería, cuando era todo lo contrario.

-La aldea es una familia, Boruto, y papi debe cuidar de ella como nos cuida a nosotros - Hinata sonrió apenada mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabeza rubia -se que es difícil de entender, pero debes saber que papi te ama y yo también, y aunque trabaje mucho siempre piensa en ti y tu bienestar, por eso se esfuerza tanto en el trabajo: para que todos, en especial tú, estemos bien, porque nos ama ¿entiendes? -.

Boruto miró a su mamá intentando comprender la situación.

-¿El viejo me ama y quiere protegerme? - dijo inseguro.

-Por supuesto, mi amor, al igual que yo te amo y haría lo imposible por defenderte - dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos y atrapando a su pequeño en un abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, mami- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegando su mejilla a la de su mamá. - y yo te voy a proteger siempre, porque seré un gran ninja, mejor que el viejo, ya verás, ¡en serio!- sonrió feliz, no solo de estar con su mamá, sino el saber que su padre sí lo amaba.

-o-

-¡Naruto! ¡Tenemos problemas! - Shikamaru entró apresuradamente a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?- dijo el Hokage sin mucho interés, con su cara tapada por el diario matutino -¿Boruto nuevamente ha hecho de las suyas?-

-Se están produciendo altercados en el lado Este de la ciudad, están atacando las murallas- dijo mientras le quitaba el diario de las manos con rapidez.

-¿Qué?- se paró rápidamente de su escritorio -Udon, Moegi-

-Hai, Hokage-sama- respondieron los nombrados.

-Preparen la primera fase de defensa y que los demás estén atentos a la segunda fase en caso de fallar la primera- ordenó el Kage, mientras tomaba su manto blanco y llamas rojas. -Avisen a Sakura-chan para que tenga preparado el hospital, yo voy inmediatamente al lado Este-

-¡Hai!-

-Shikamaru…-

-Ya hemos llamado a Ino para que realice las comunicaciones y he convocado la mayoría de los chuunins y jounins al lugar del suceso- respondió él parado junto a Naruto. El rubio sonrió, no había nadie mejor que Shikamaru. -Sai y otros te acompañarán, sabes que no puedes ir solo por ser el Hokage- le dijo.

-Hai, hai- respondió el Kage mientras desaparecía por la ventana de su despacho a toda velocidad.

Llegó pronto a las murallas del lado Este. Vio como individuos, vestidos de color negro sin ninguna placa distintiva, atacaban las murallas de la aldea y, de paso, a quienes estaban protegiendo el muro.

Concentró su chakra y atacó sin miramientos.

-¡Rasen Shuriken! - gritó Naruto, atacando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en el camino de su técnica.

-¡Hokage-sama!- gritaron muchos de los que estaban defendiendo la muralla. Al ver llegar a su líder encendió sus corazones para proteger con más ardor su preciada aldea.

-¡No dejaremos que pasen estas murallas! ¡de veras!- gritó el Hokage, entrando en modo bijuu.

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!- respondieron todos.

-o-

-¡Mamá!- gritó Boruto, mientras veía como Hinata esquivaba justo a tiempo el ataque de aquel ninja color negro.

-Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas- dijo mientras acertaba todos los puntos en el individuo. Este cayó al suelo, pero no pudo relajarse porque otros 3 sujetos más aparecieron para atacarla.

La alcanzaron a golpear en la cabeza y en el estómago, logrando que cayera al suelo.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- gritó Boruto, corriendo en su dirección.

-Boruto, quédate donde estás- ordenó ella levantándose con dificultad.

-¡Pero!- se detuvo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-No te preocupes, mamá te protegerá pase lo que pase- dijo mirando atentamente con su byakugan activado -todo estará bien, ¿si?-.

Ella volvió al ataque nuevamente. No dejó que ninguno de los individuos de negro se acercara al pequeño rubio detrás de ella. Boruto no sabía que hacer, estaba estático sin moverse. La desesperación se apoderó de él cuando se fijó que los tipos de negro no paraban de llegar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó nuevamente cuando Hinata volvió a ser proyectada por los aires. -mamá, déjame ayudarte, vas a morir ¡en serio!- al pequeño se le empezó a nublar la vista.

-Boruto, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?- le habló ella, cuando nuevamente se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué me quede aquí?- preguntó él sin entender.

-Que haré lo imposible por defenderte- giró su cabeza para mirarlo -porque te amo-. Le sonrió a su hijo, mientras la sangre escurría desde su frente y su labio hasta su barbilla, goteando con cada movimiento que hacía. Boruto la observó angustiado y las lágrimas del niño no se hicieron esperar. _¿Por qué no estaba el viejo ahí?_, fue lo que pensó.

Nuevamente uno de los individuos se acercó a gran velocidad a Hinata y esta esquivó su ataque, pero la pérdida de sangre la hizo trastabillar. Tosió mucha sangre y se le nubló la vista, perdiendo finalmente el conocimiento, gracias a eso, el ataque de otro de los invasores ya estaba a punto de embestirla completamente.

-¡MAMÁAA!- gritó Boruto a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento color naranja y azul azotó a quien casi golpea a Hinata y antes de que el cuerpo de ella cayera al suelo, fue atrapado por aquel que había llegado a rescatarla.

-¿Vi-viejo?- sollozó Boruto al ver la figura de su padre sosteniendo a su madre.

El pequeño rubio no pudo ver la cara de Naruto, pero sus intensos ojos azules irradiaban ira en su máxima expresión. Los invasores de negro se intimidaron ante la furiosa mirada, en especial cuando repentinamente cambió a color rojo.

Aún así todos los individuos que quedaban (ya que Hinata había peleado sola contra una gran cantidad de ellos) se abalanzaron en contra de Naruto. El Hokage levantó su mano derecha y de ella se desprendieron dos grandes manos de chakra color rojo, las cuales empezaron a hacer una bijuu-dama de la altura de su creador.

Sin decir nada, ni dar la oportunidad de que todos sus atacantes lograran alcanzarlo, lanzó la gran esfera de energía, acabando con todos los que estaban a su paso, incluso llevándose consigo los árboles frente a ellos.

Boruto miró sorprendido la fuerza de su padre. Antes de que pudiese siquiera ir junto a él, fue detenido por Sai. Iba a replicar, pero la negativa silenciosa que le dio, hizo que se quedara ahí, estático, con un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos aguados nuevamente.

El silencio en el bosque era absoluto.

-Llévenselo- ordenó el Kage con voz áspera.

El pequeño Uzumaki sintió como se le apretaba el corazón al escuchar la fría voz del viejo y las lágrimas que estaba aguantando empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no lo llevaba él? ¿No iba a consolarlo? ¿Acaso creía que tenía la culpa de que su mamá estuviera herida? pero… ¿No era su culpa? Ella dijo que lo protegería y eso había hecho a costa de su integridad física.

Sai tomó a Boruto inmediatamente luego de esa orden. Mientras estaba en brazos de Sai, vio entre lágrimas a sus padres y, en un parpadeo, ambos desaparecieron. La soledad que lo invadió lo hizo sentir peor a como estaba.

-o-

Naruto apretó el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo y se sintió muy culpable, ¿Cómo no había sentido su presencia antes? ¿Como es que no llegó antes? ¿Por qué había roto su promesa de que siempre la protegería?

En un segundo apareció en el hospital. Aprender las técnicas de su padre era muy útil después de todo. Tanto fuera como dentro del recinto había mucho revuelo.

-Hokage-sama- dijo una enfermera muy sorprendida al verlo llegar.

-Llamen a Sakura - ordenó.

-H-hai, Hokage-sama- la enfermera corrió y trajo en poco tiempo a la pelirrosa.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Hinata!? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Traigan una camilla! ¡Rápido!- ordenó Sakura.

-Sakura-chan- dijo asustado.

-Tranquilo, déjalo en mis manos- dijo ella levantándole la confianza.

La enfermera corrió y consiguió rápidamente la camilla. Naruto colocó el cuerpo de su mujer sobre el colchón, pero no fue capaz de separarse de ella.

-Naruto, sé que es difícil, pero necesito que te apartes- dijo Sakura mirándolo con insistencia.

-No puedo…- susurró acongojado.

-Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien- la pelirrosa posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y logró apartarlo.

Sakura, con la ayuda de la enfermera, se llevó rápidamente a Hinata a una sala apartada del público en general. Tenía daño interno y algunos huesos rotos, por lo que había que operar inmediatamente.

-Naruto- Shikamaru apareció junto a Ino, antes de que se derrumbara en medio del hospital.

-Shikamaru…- lo miró asustado.

-Ven, necesitamos privacidad- respondió el pelinegro antes de que las miradas curiosas, de los que estaban ahí, aparecieran.

Les otorgaron una pequeña sala de espera, en donde por fin el rubio pudo descargar sus frustraciones.

-No fui capaz de llegar, ahora por mi culpa está mal- decía sentado en la silla mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-No había forma de que supieras que estaba ahí, no es tu culpa- trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Rompí mi promesa, yo debía protegerla-

-Naruto…- susurró Ino sorprendida.

Hubo un largo silencio. Shikamaru sabía que la única que podía sacar a Naruto de ese estado de ceguera era justamente Hinata. Ella era quien sabía calmar las frustraciones del Kage, Shikamaru pocas veces lo había logrado.

-Naruto, Hinata ahora está al cuidado de Sakura, ella es la mejor en lo que hace, así que puedes confiar en que todo saldrá bien- Ino se arrodilló a la altura del rubio, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-Sí…- respondió él aún sin salir de su estado de sopor.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Shikamaru.

Entró Sai sigilosamente.

-¿Cómo está Boruto?- preguntó rápidamente el Kage.

-Está en perfectas condiciones físicas- respondió el ex-anbu -pero emocionalmente está afectado-.

-Tengo que ir a verlo-

-Aún tenemos problemas en las murallas de la aldea- habló tranquilamente Sai.

Hubo nuevamente otro silencio.

-Tengo que proteger la aldea- sentenció Naruto recuperando su convicción -Ino, por favor cuida de mi hijo- le pidió a la rubia.

-Hai- respondió ella asintiendo.

-o-

Sai llegó al hospital y entregó a Boruto a una enfermera para que lo revisara.

-Debo irme- le dijo al pequeño rubio antes de cruzar la puerta de la sala de curaciones. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle por su padre y mucho menos por su madre.

-Déjame ver como estás- se acercó la enfermera. Boruto en su desesperación tomó las manos de ella y gritó.

-Mi mamá ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?- preguntó atropelladamente.

-Are are… tranquilo pequeño, primero tenemos que tratarte- contestó la chica sin dar más detalles.

-¡Respóndeme! - gritó frustrado.

-Lo siento, pero debes estar callado mientras te realizo la inspección- contestó simplemente ella. Boruto se enfureció, obviamente no le querían decir nada sobre su madre. -¡Listo! Estás en perfectas condiciones- le sonrió la enfermera. -Puedes esperar en el pasillo por tu papá, él pronto vendrá a verte- dijo ella revolviéndole el cabello, intentando calmar los nervios del pequeño.

Boruto con la cabeza gacha, camino al pasillo y se sentó en una de las bancas. Subió las rodillas al pecho y apoyó el mentón. Las enfermeras pasaban veloces por el pasillo llevando camillas o sillas de ruedas. Mucha gente estaba siendo atendida gracias al ataque de esos extraños ninjas sin placa. Rápidamente eso le recordó la fría voz de su padre.

_-Llévenselo- _

La frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Con cada repetición se sentía cada vez más culpable. Por él, su madre estaba hospitalizada, por él su madre casi muere.

_-Llévenselo-_

Si no hubiese sido porque llegó el viejo justo a tiempo, ella quizás no estaría viva y esos pensamientos lo hacían sumirse más en la angustia.

Sintió varios pasos, distinto a los acelerados de las enfermeras y, como le llamó la atención, levantó la mirada. Vió a su papá junto a Shikamaru, Sai y tía Ino acercándose a él.

-¡Viejo!- gritó al verlo llegar.

-Me dijeron que estás bien, me alegro mucho- dijo el rubio agachándose llegando a su altura.

El pequeño Uzumaki arrugó la frente y desvió la mirada. ¿De verdad estaba contento de que estuviese bien? Por su culpa mamá estaba mal, de seguro el viejo estaba enojado. Volvió a recordar las palabras frías de su padre: _Llévenselo_.

Iba a abrir la boca, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Tengo que irme por ahora, Boruto- dijo serio su padre -Ino se quedará contigo- se levantó de su posición y el aludido lo miró sorprendido sin poder decir nada coherente por el momento.

¿SE IBA? ¿Y MAMÁ? Se supone que él debiera quedarse a cuidar de ella, porque la amaba, eso había dicho ella en el bosque. Vio como el Hokage salía acompañado de Shikamaru y Sai, mientras Ino se quedaba a su lado. Cuando los tres hombres ya habían cruzado la puerta de salida del pasillo de curaciones, el Uzumaki menor reaccionó y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿A donde vas, viejo? ¡Hay que cuidar a mamá! - gritó Boruto llegando a su lado - No te puedes ir, ¡en serio!-.

-Debo proteger la aldea, hijo- respondió colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño rubio.

-¡Mamá es mucho más importante! - dijo el pequeño con enfado.

-Sé que mamá es importante, pero ahora tengo que cuidar de todos, ¿entiendes, Boruto?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-¡NO!- dijo sacando bruscamente la mano de su padre posada sobre su cabeza y dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado. -¡NO ENTIENDO! ¡EN SERIO! Mamá dijo que nos querías y que nos protegerías, ¡pero no es verdad! ¡No nos quieres y no nos cuidas! ¡Siempre te vas! -.

-BORUTO- Ino apareció corriendo por la puerta, tomando en brazos al pequeño.

-Siempre dejas sola a mamá, ¡No la quieres! ¡Ándate! ¡No te quiero! - gritó muy enojado.

-Boruto, ¡ya basta!- dijo Ino intentando llevárselo lejos de ahí.

El cuerpo del Kage empezó a temblar de ira y sus ojos se opacaron por el enojo. La culpa volvía a carcomerlo vivo, su hijo tenía razón: él no había estado ahí para ella y por su culpa estaba malherida en el hospital. Había roto la promesa más importante que se había hecho: protegería a su familia sobre todas las cosas.

Sus ojos se achicaron del enfado y observó como Ino se llevaba a su hijo. Antes de descargar su furia en quien no debía, dio media vuelta y golpeó la muralla creando una grieta.

-Que problemático- Shikamaru suspiró y lo observó sin decir nada, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Naruto se mentalizó, cogió aire y controló la ira. Por ahora, la única forma que tenía para protegerlos era cuidando los muros de la aldea, sino todo sería peor.

-Vamos- dijo el Kage simplemente cuando sintió que Boruto por fin se había ido.

-Hai- respondió simplemente Nara y Sai los siguió de cerca.

-o-

La intervención de Hinata fue exitosa, pero debía pasar por lo menos una semana en el hospital. Naruto, junto a lo ninjas de Konoha, logró disipar las fuerzas enemigas y ganar aquella invasión de los ninjas sin placa. Así que una vez terminado el papeleo de ese día, volvió al hospital y no se separó del lado de Hinata en ningún momento, ni en los días sucesivos en que estuvo inconsciente.

Boruto no había vuelto a hablar con él después del incidente fuera de la sala de curaciones, y ahora que no se veían, mucho menos iban a poder solucionar sus problemas. Himawari había llorado todos los días después de que supo que su mami estaba un poco enferma en el hospital, así que había encargado a Hanabi su cuidado. Por lo tanto, Himawari y Boruto pasaban esos días en la mansión Hyuuga junto a su abuelo y su tía.

Ya habían pasado 3 días en que Hinata aún no despertaba. Una de sus costillas rotas había alcanzado a perforar levemente su pulmón, lo que era altamente riesgoso. Si no hubiese sido por Sakura, lo más probable es que ella hubiese muerto.

Era de mañana y esa noche no había dormido. Tenía entre sus manos la cálida mano de Hinata. No sabían cuando debía despertar, pero en su interior pedía y pedía que despertara pronto. La impaciencia lo estaba matando, no era muy bueno soportando esperar.

Mientras reclamaba en su interior todo el tiempo que había pasado, sintió como la mano de Hinata apretaba la suya, a lo cual su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, y vio abrir aquellos ojos color plata que tanto extrañaba, logrando que la adrenalina se apoderada de él.

-¿Naruto-kun?- susurró ella mirándolo adormecida.

-¡Hinata-chan!- se exaltó el rubio. Hinata recordó los últimos acontecimientos y abrió completamente los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Boruto?- preguntó asustada.

-Él está bien- le respondió.

-Estoy tan feliz- sonrió ella contenta.

Alzó la vista y miró a su marido con su sonrisa característica, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al ver que los ojos de Naruto se aguaron.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar asustada.

-Lo siento- susurró ahogadamente -Lo siento, Hinata, yo… rompí mi promesa- dijo avergonzado -Prometí que te protegería a ti y a la familia, pero no lo hice, por mi culpa estás así-. Las lágrimas que quería retener se deslizaron por su cara.

Hinata lo observó tranquila y alzó su mano para detener las gotas que resbalaban.

-¿Recuerdas que fue una promesa que hicimos juntos?- posó su mano en su mejilla suavemente a lo que Naruto posó la suya sobre la de ella. -Nos prometimos el uno al otro que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente y que protegeríamos a nuestra familia pasara lo que pasara- le acarició la cara suavemente con el pulgar. -Era nuestra promesa, porque nos amamos y amamos a nuestros hijos, por lo tanto, era mi deber proteger a Boruto-.

-Pero…- las palabras de su hijo resonaron en su cabeza.

-Además, Naruto-kun, se que llegaste a rescatarme, sino no estaría aquí, ¿no es así?- El rubio asintió enérgicamente- así que no te culpes, porque no has roto tu promesa como tampoco yo he roto la mía - le sonrió Hinata.

Las lágrimas se desataron de los ojos del rubio. Se sentía aliviado de entender que su promesa aún estaba intacta. No quería que ella pensara que no la cuidaba, que no quería protegerla y, menos, que no la amaba. Se acercó a su mujer y la besó con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Ella respondió su beso sintiendo la calidez de él.

-Te amo, ¡de veras!- susurró entre sus labios, dándole besos cortos.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun- respondió ella cuando ya se separaron. Juntaron sus frentes amorosamente, hasta que sintieron un ruido proveniente de la entrada.

De entre la abertura de la puerta divisaron una cabellera rubia y unos curiosos ojos azules. Hinata sonrió contenta al divisar a su hijo escondido espiándolos.

-¿Quien está ahí?- preguntó ella con una pequeña risa.

-¿Mamá?- la puerta se abrió dando paso a un avergonzado Boruto cargando una flor. Al alzar la vista vio que ella lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Sintió nuevamente ese molestoso nudo en la garganta y corrió hacia los brazos de su madre. Sin tirarse sobre ella al saber de su estado, la abrazó suavemente rodeando los brazos en su cuello y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Hinata a su vez abrazó fuertemente a su hijo al sentir como su piel se sentía mojada producto de las lágrimas de su hijo.

-Lo siento, mamá, por protegerme te hicieron daño- lloró el niño.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- dijo la mujer meciéndolo suavemente. Mientras estaba abrazado a su madre, miró a Naruto con sus ojos aguados sin saber bien como empezar su frase.

Desde el día en que le había dicho que no lo quería, no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar. Se sintió muy mal después de haber dicho aquello, en especial después de ver la furiosa mirada de su padre, entendiendo que en realidad la había cagado. Él sabía que el deber de todo ninja era cuidar la aldea, en especial el Hokage, que era el encargado de proteger toda la familia que conformaba Konoha. Luego, cuando llegó esa mañana a dejarle una flor a su madre, el escuchar que el viejo se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, él se sintió peor por decirle que no lo quería. Así que, estaba muy avergonzado de sus palabras, se había dejado llevar como un tonto.

-Boruto te ha venido a ver todos los días- sonrió el rubio mayor posando su mano en la pequeña cabeza. El niño se sorprendió por el típico gesto de cariño de su padre y se sintió automáticamente perdonado.

-¿Sabe mamá? Tenías razón, papá llegó como un rayo a buscarte, voló por los aires para protegerte, y creó una enorme esfera de chakra, acabando con todos los malos. Así que él te quiere mucho, mucho- contó Boruto -Yo quiero ser igual a él y, cuando así sea, te protegeré a ti, a Hima-chan y a papá cuando sea más viejo, porque yo los quiero mucho, mucho, es una promesa- dijo sonriendo.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron de las palabras de su hijo, en especial Naruto. Era primera vez en mucho tiempo que Boruto afirmaba que quería ser como él, generalmente se quejaba diciendo que sería mejor; y también se le regocijó el corazón al escuchar que en realidad lo quería y no solo eso, sino que lo quería mucho, mucho. El rubio mayor sonrió abiertamente al estilo zorruno y levantó a su hijo en un abrazo de oso.

-Te falta mucho para alcanzarme, enano, ¡de veras! jejeje- le dijo apegando su mejilla a él.

-Ya te alcanzaré, maldito viejo, ya verás, ¡en serio!- respondió Boruto con una vena en su frente.

Hinata los observó enternecida. Agradeció a Kami-sama por tenerlos en su vida y guardó ese momento en su corazón, como todas las promesas que se habían hecho entre ellos. Se recostó feliz en la cama del hospital, riendo con las frases de los hombres más importantes para ella.

-o-o-o-

Nuevo One Shot NaruHina para alimentar mi corazón ahora que se viene el 14 de Febrero. Nada de chocolates, ni corazones, ni amor desenfrenado, solo amor familiar. Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Un dato aparte: En la versión latina de Naruto, el "Dattebayo" fue suplido por la frase "De veras", que me gusta y acomoda más en las historias; es por eso que el "Dattebasa" de Boruto lo he cambiado a "En serio", asimilando así el tic verbal. Espero no sea una inconveniencia.

Sin nada más que decir, salvo que comenten si les gusta o no, me despido de ustedes con un caluroso abrazo.

Besos.

Fresa.


End file.
